


অন্ত্যমিল

by Komorebiwalk



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: M/M, Metaphor, poetic verse
Language: বাংলা
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebiwalk/pseuds/Komorebiwalk
Summary: বিধুর বিকল হয়ে ক্ষ্যাপা পবনেফাগুন করিছে হা হা ফুলবনেআমি যত বলি ' তবে        এবার যেতে হবেদুয়ারে দাঁড়ায়ে বলে , " না না  না "
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Chayan / Jayanta, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	অন্ত্যমিল

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satrangee_ray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satrangee_ray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Is love enough?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647595) by [Satrangee_ray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satrangee_ray/pseuds/Satrangee_ray). 



> So this is a littul gift from a littul hooman to their didi for narrating a wonderful (my?)story.

পথ হারানোর নিবিড়তায় 

অচিনপুরের অচিন দেশে।

ভগ্ন নদীর পাড় বেয়ে যায়,

চাতক খোঁজে ব্যর্থ ক্লেশে।

হাজার বেগান মানুষ ভিড়ে,

মনের কথা কইতে না রে।

হরিণ চোখে এদিক ওদিক 

আপনজনে খুঁজে ফেরে।

কলম থামে রোমন্থনে,

মেকির খেলায় রিক্ত "সাব্বাস!"

তাসের ঘরের আশার মত

মরীচিকার মিথ্যা প্রয়াস!

পঙক্তি আধেক , ছন্দছারা,

গাওয়াল যে পথ ঈশান গেলে।

জীবন খাতায় পড়ছে আঁচড়,

নেই কোনো সুর অন্ত্যমিলে।

ঘূর্ণি স্রোতে হারিয়ে গিয়ে,

ভাবো সেথায় ভরাডুবি?

আকাশপটে তুলির টানে

ফুটবে সেথায় রঙিন ছবি।

একজনে রয় অন্তঃসলিল...

মুক্তখাতে আরেক পাথার।

ঝড়ের কলে অকস্মাৎ ই

মিলন হলো সে দুই ধারার।

মনের মানুষ পড়শী সনে,

বাঁধতে লাগেন যে মায়াডোর।

বর্ষা শেষে মেহুল পানে

চাতক চাহে, স্নিগ্ধ বিভোর...

ভাবনা? সে দেয় প্রান্তরে ছুট।

নেই কোনো তার কূলকিনারে।

চয়ন করে রাখছে সে তো,

মনের কোনো নিভৃতসারে।

দুই নদীর ই উর্মিমমর

বইছে যে ধীর সান্ধ্য রাগে।

এক নদীতে জোয়ার ডেকে,

অপর নীরে ঘূর্ণি লাগে।

কালবোশাখী কিংবা যেথা 

ভাটার টানে , নিঠুর শাপে;

এক মাঝির ই ভাওয়াই গানে 

দুই নদীর ই দুকূল কাঁপে।

দাঁড়াও পথিক, ফিরে দাঁড়াও

সামলে রাখো শখের আঁতুড়।

পিছন ফিরে, ধুলো হতে,

কুঁড়িয়ে নিও পরশপাথর। 

কান পেতে রও, পথিক, শোনো

অস্তরাগের ' সাধ্য সাধন।

চিরন্তনের জয়ন্ত সে

বাঁধবে তব হিয়ার বাঁধন...

**Author's Note:**

> [ Is Love Enough? Playlist ](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYV_UaoqqZj9zQo8rXKmTfDKrpCBUYpNB)


End file.
